bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
Dragons, also called Wyverns, Hydras, Serpents, and even Drakes, are a rare race of enormous, ancient, mystical, powerful, fire-breathing, flying, reptilian supernatural creatures, as feared by others as they are admired in the supernatural world, which resemble large ferocious winged reptiles that can breathe fire onto their enemies, are rumored to have a strong connection to magic, and have not been hunted or even seen for over 700 years. In fact, they are so rare that most veteran hunters dismiss their existence as purely fictional. Only a select few, including Oracle, know otherwise. Dragons possess awesome and terrible power, capable of laying waste to armies and burning entire cities to ashes. They are immortal, powerful, intelligent, and possess the ability of breathing fire. Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore. Able to fly and breathe fire through their mouth and nostrils, Dragons are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the Supernatural Universe. The race of dragons has become near extinct, but they are still present in modern fiction and fantasy. History Creation It remains currently unknown how Dragons came into existence. But what is known by a select few, like Oracle, is that the oldest dragons have existed since the time of the dinosaurs, making Dragons not only the very first monsters but also some of the very first supernatural creatures in all of creation. Thus, they predate humans, demons, and reapers. Dragons have since then lived throughout the ages of the Earth. Most have even believed that when the Earth was born, Dragons were too. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 5 Season 6 Characteristic/Description Dragons are extremely powerful and strong, with their hard scales that cannot be easily pierced by weapons. In addition to being long-lived, powerful, and cunning, dragons also possess subtle intelligence, great physical strength, and nearly impenetrable scales on everything but their undersides. They also possess an overwhelming greed for treasure, especially gold. Dragons are attracted to gold and they traditionally live in caves, but they make homes or hideouts in sewers when there are no caves to hide in. By their very nature, it was desirable to them to not only steal beautiful things, but to relish the act of dispossessing those from whom they took such property. Dragons have a very keen sense of the value of their hoard, but never themselves crafted so much as a brass ring. Dragons are prone to anger, and such fits of rage that towns, countrysides, and certainly individuals close at hand are subject to violent cataclysms of fire and destruction. Additionally, even when in their true form, Dragons have been known to speak and understand not only perfect English but also all forms of languages. Dragons are obligate carnivores, with diets consisting entirely of meat. Dragons need to roast their prey with their fire-breath before consuming it. Dragons can eat almost any kind of meat, anything from sheep to fish. Historical dragons ridden as beasts of war were known to eat fallen horses and even men on the battlefield. Fully grown dragons could swallow a live horse whole. Physical Appearance Dragons can take human form and can disguise themselves as a human. In their true form, dragons have large wings that they use to fly, they can hide their wings when disguised as humans. When flying their wings make a great leathery fluttering sound. Dragons also have large talons and snake-like eyes. When Dean sliced a dragon's arm, it showed a scale-like pattern, implying that they have scales in their true form. Dragons also have dark red blood. Dragons have long serpentine bodies, with proportionately long necks and tails. Their bodies have four limbs: two short back legs and two large wings as forelimbs, a similar body-plan to a bat. In later generations, after the dragons went extinct, physical descriptions of dragons became so confused in memory that artwork sometimes depicted them as having six limbs - two wings growing out of their backs in addition to four legs - but this is inaccurate. The teeth and claws of adult dragons are as long and sharp as swords. As reptiles, Dragons are covered in scales, as well as spiny horns which run down their backs from head to tail. Particularly large ridges of horns frame the edges of their faces, running along the back of the skull and along the jawline, which grow bigger as they mature. Adult dragons possess two sets of frills which run along the backs of their necks and spine, two along the sides of their necks and another two centered closer to the backbone, for a total of four frills. These are formed from webbing that grows between longer horny spines. When dragons are agitated (or simply excited), they raise and flare these frills - similar to how a furry animal like a cat will raise the hackles on its back when agitated (or a feathered animal such as a goose will puff up its feathers), in an attempt to appear bigger so as to intimidate its enemies. Species of Dragons Broadly speaking, there are several different species of dragons in general. Dragons are be divided into following groups: Great Serpents The Great Serpents, also known as the Greater Dragons, are the very first generation of Dragons, the oldest dragons in the world, after the Original Dragon Smaug himself. They are huge, fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs (sometimes two) and a long muscular tail. They are sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic coloration's. A Great Serpent's blood often has magical properties. The typical Great Serpent protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it. Though winged creatures, the Great Serpents are generally to be found in their underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. Additionally, like Smaug, the Great Serpents have the ability to speak and over the course of history, some of them have also even aligned themselves with the side of good and light. Wyverns Wyverns are a common species of dragon. Some Wyverns breathe fire, some others do not. They also have claws and a poisonous tail. They are famous for killing bigger dragons with their claws. There are two types of Wyverns, ones that need only two legs to stand and the ones that need both two wings and two legs to stand. They are almost as large as the Great Serpants. Hydras Hydras are dragons that possess more than one head. Though not always considered as dragons by most, some Hydras can fly, most can breath fire (with at least one of their heads), and others have the ability to regenerate lost heads. Following the saying when someone cuts of one Hydra head, two more grow back in its place. Lesser Drakes Lesser Drakes are something of a catch-all, lesser dragon-like beings, which are generally smaller than the Great Serpents and are also more animal-like in mind and behavior. Whilst they are smaller than the Great Serpents, Lesser Drakes nonetheless possess all dragon powers and abilities (excluding shapeshifting, telepathy (some), heart transference, head-regrowth, dragon-spell (some) and omnilingualism), but their's are not as powerful as Great Serpents. Additionally, even though they are more animal like in behavior, they can be intelligent, in their own way. And they also very in size, but even the biggest lesser drake is only as half as large as a Great Serpent. Powers and Abilities As some of the oldest and most powerful supernatural creatures in all of creation, Dragons are tremendously powerful monsters and have a number of abilities that make them difficult creatures to kill. They possess awesome but terrible power, capable of laying waste to whole armies and burning entire cities and kingdoms to ashes within hours to days. They are among the oldest and most powerful creatures to exist, due to their giant size. Dragons can fly, breathe fire, and are extremely powerful, strong, and intelligent creatures. Their hard scales cannot be pierced by swords, arrows, and other weaponry. Dragons also have deadly poisons in their teeth and claws. In addition to physical as well as elemental attributes, some Dragons have also been known to possess their own form of magic. * Fire-Breath: Probably the most famous attribute of dragons is their ability to breathe fire. Arguably their primary use of attack, Dragons can and are able to breathe a large wavy or defined stream or powerful blasts of searing hot, deadly, fiery-flames from their mouth and nostrils that produce temperatures hot enough to turn flesh to ash, melt steel and metals like iron, even crack stone, set anything aflame and melt almost anything it hits. Older dragons can produce more intense flame for longer durations. Young Dragons have trouble, but over time, they learn to master it. Additionally, they have the ability to spit powerful, destructive, explosive fireballs that burst on impact, igniting anything nearby. Dragons seem to produce their fire-breath by expelling chemicals out of two tubes in the back of their throats: when these volatile substances combine, they undergo an intense reaction which bursts into a directed jet of fire. The bodies of dragons are also very resistant to fire, particularly their own flames, which don't even damage their own mouths as they expel them. ** Thermokinesis (also called "Dragon Claw"): In addition to breathing fire, when in human form, Dragons can also generate intense heat from their hands. These temperatures are hot enough to melt the toughest metals like iron, steel, and even incinerate humans with their touch. Like with the Phoenix, this power is similar to an Angel's killing touch, or smiting, ability. *'Ice Breath:' In addition to breathing fire, Dragons have the special ability to breathe a powerful stream or blasts of ice from their mouths and nostrils that can literally freeze anything it hits. *'Shapeshifting:' Dragons can take a complete human form by shapeshifting, although when using their powers, part of their true forms become visible, specifically their snake-like eyes and their large bat-like wings. In addition, if they want or need to, they can completely show their true form, which is that of a gigantic, fire-breathing, winged reptilian beast/creature/serpent. **'Camouflage:' Dragons have the special ability to blend into their surroundings, mostly shown to be able to blend in with solid rock, so that they can pass from stealthy without some suspicion that there is a dragon nearby. *'Aquatic:' Dragons are shown to be able to breathe underwater for long periods of time and are able to swim long distances. *'Heart Transference:' In serious cases if humans are ever fatally injured, Dragons are able to give/share half of their own heats with a fatally injured human being and ave the said human's life. This ability is quite unique to them and gives them an empathy link with the humans whom hearts they share, but with the side effect of feeling any pain that the human feels. When one of them is hurt, both of them will feel the exact same pain. In other words, any pain inflicted upon one is also felt by the other. And the same applies for death. However, it is revealed that this ability comes from what the dragons call their "heartfire", their life source and what gives them the ability to produce their own body heat as well as breath fire. *'Jaw "Unhinging":' Dragons are able to "unhinge" their jaws so as to be able to open their mouths wide enough for a human to fit inside. * Super Strength: Being giant creatures, even when in human form, Dragons have shown to possess tremendous physical strength that makes them among the stronger type of supernatural monsters, being strong enough to be able to carry a full-grown horse and three humans with no struggle at all, even with just one claw. They are even much stronger than humans, supernatural hunters, slayers, almost all other monsters and shapeshifters, and demons, easily overpowering enemies through sheer physical force. They can break through the thickest of rock walls and have strength great enough to crush stone with ease. Even young dragons are able to carry a full-grown cow in the air. They are amongst the strongest of monsters, able to casually break and crush bones, toss a grown man like a doll, and easily lift and carry a handful of grown men and women and even lift 70,000-90,000 pounds, for over hundreds of miles. Some have even been known to overpower most angels. *'Super Durability:' A dragon's skin is very tough, able to survive from falling from high altitudes; such as the height of the castle. *'Super Endurance:' Dragons possess very high endurance, able to fight for a certain period of time. However, when they share their hearts with a human, whenever the human is wounded, the dragon will feel the pain as well. *'Super Stamina:' Dragons are shown to possess very high stamina, able to swim or fly for long distances and was never shown to be exhausted at all. Dragons don't tire easily, they can fly miles at incredible speeds, and go through severe trauma without fatigue. At first, young dragons are able to fly for only a short period of time and are exhausted after falling into a stack of hay during his first flight. *'Super Speed:' Dragons have shown that they can fly at high speeds faster than a horse or human. They can also run and move with incredible speed faster than a human, able to suddenly appear, almost like teleporting, especially when flying and swim as fast as a dolphin. **'Super Agility:' Dragons are shown to be flexible enough to swing their tails around, make flips while flying, and their bodies are shown to be maneuverable. Even in human form, dragons are extremely agile. *'Super Flexibility:' Despite their size, even the largest Dragons are very flexible, able to fit through narrow spaces. *'Super Senses:' Dragons possess supernatural senses, able to smell, hear, and feel if someone is breathing if someone is watching them, or even where they are, even if they are completely invisible. They are also able to tell if a person is a virgin or not simply by getting close. * Flight: Dragons have large and powerful bat-like wings which they use to fly and capture prey. They are incredibly capable flyers, able to move with great speed and maneuverability, and still demonstrate great stealth despite their enormous size. Their wings are also powerful enough to bring them in high altitudes over the clouds. *'Immortality:' As ancient creatures, Dragons are immortal and cannot be killed by any man-made weapon. Even when in human form, they do not physically age a day. Whereas most dragons have lived for more than up to a thousand years, some dragons have even been known to have existed since the time of the dinosaurs, making them among the oldest, if not, the oldest supernatural creatures on planet Earth. **'Immunity:' Dragons are immune to the magic of even the most powerful Witches and Warlocks. **'Invulnerability:' Having nearly impenetrable scales, Dragons are near completely invulnerable. No arrow, blade, knife, dagger, or sword, not even fire arms can penetrate a dragons hide. Some have even been known to survive missile attacks. As Oracle put it, a dragon's hide is stronger than the hardest metallic materials. When in human form, significant forces, such as repeatedly being hit with an iron crowbar, can daze them but causes no permanent damage. Additionally, even though they have nearly impossibly thick hides, a Black Arrow can pierce a Dragon's sides. *'Head Re-Growth:' In rare cases, when a Dragons head is cut off, two more grow back in its place. *'Communication:' Although they growl and snarl, Dragon's can speak perfect English as well, some even with an accent. Apparently, they can also sing very. **'Telepathy:' Dragons, when in their true forms, can read the minds of humans, most hunters, and most monsters. **'Mind Control:' Dragons have very sharp minds and can control human beings. They can also read emotions. **'Dragon-Spell:' Dragons possess a hypnotic power called "dragon-spell". This power tempts weaker-willed beings to be put into a trance or bent to a Dragon's will when the beast spoke. Even those of strong will could be subjected to this ability, especially if they were not prepared. Dragons could make even greater use of this ability through psychological manipulation, increasing the power of the spell by taunting a subject with some inner conflict. **'Multilingualism:' Despite the fact that they are merely creatures, Dragons have been known to speak and understand all languages, including English but excluding Enochian. *'Expert Combatants:' Dragons are shown to be powerful fighters, partly because of their large size, and can fight off numerous enemies. They have a long, powerful tail whose tip can open into three blades, so they can use their tails like an ax or club. *'High Genius-Level Intellect:' A dragons intellect is equal, if not, superior to that of a human's and they possess wisdom and even teaching skills and are able to give good advice. *'Retractable Tail:' Dragons can retract their tails at will. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Dragons are extremely difficult, if not, practically impossible to kill, as their skin is near impenetrable and that it is tougher than the thickest of metal material. However, their underside is not so impenetrable. In addition, when dragons give half their hearts to humans, the human who has half of the dragons' heart shares the dragons' strength but the dragon itself also shears the humans' pain. If the dragon dies, the human with half that dragons heart dies with it and vice versa. *'Black Arrow:' A Dragon's main weakness, a Black Arrow is sharp enough to pierce through even the thickest of dragons hide. *'Dragon Blood Sword:' A sword forged with the blood of a dragon is the only way to kill, or even significantly harm, a dragon. *'Angelic Blade:' Dragons can be killed or at that very least fatally-harmed by stabbing them with an angelic blade. *'Archangelic Blade:' Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing Dragons, even in their true form. *'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything. *'Turok-Hans:' Being some of the first supernatural creatures that predate monster, humans, and souls and as some of God's very first creations, Turok-Han Hive Guardians and the Queen can fight smaller dragons on even terms, enough to almost overpower them. However, larger and older Dragons can slaughter Turok-Han drones and even Hive Guardians. *'Angels:' While its not easy for almost all angels, like Malakhim, Powers, and Cherubim, to defeat dragons, higher angels like Archangels and Seraphim are powerful enough to fight and kill dragons. *'Death:' Can kill any being with a mere touch. *'God:' With his omnipotent power, God can kill dragons. Trivia * The sound effects used for the Dragons portrayed in the series are that of dinosaurs, large cats, bull, elephant, and crocodilian sound effects Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monsters Category:Species